


Break A Leg

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hurt Jeremy, Injury, M/M, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: ...jeremy took that advice too literally





	Break A Leg

  
One of the cutest things about Jeremy was probably that rush of nervous/excitement he always got before going up on stage. He would bounce around in costume and pace the room and pump himself up. Under his breath he mumbled “I got this” over and over again, his hands balled into fists at his side. Every now and then he would fix his costume and turn to face Michael, then ask him “do I got this?”

And Michael would always say the same thing, “You got this man”

Jeremy would nod and give a determined smile, Michael had to wonder how more people weren’t madly in love with this boy. Not that he minded the lack of competition. 

  
Michael stared as Jeremy went back to the mirror, fixed his hair, and recited a few of the lines he struggled with at rehearsal.

Michael forward in the chair he was sitting in backwards, “Why you so nervous man? You’ve done this plenty of times, you’ll do great!” 

Jeremy fixed his hair again for probably the thirteenth time, “Yeah but I’ve never had, like, a major role you know? I’m doing Romeo man!” 

“Yeah, and you’re gonna be the best fuckin’ Romeo ever. Don’t worry so much, you’re gonna have loads of fun.” 

Jeremy took a deep breath and turned to him again, “Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” He went to slide his hands into his pockets but his costume didn’t have any, so he just kinda awkwardly rubbed at his pants. 

He smiled at Michael, it was almost time to go on. 

“You ready, Jer?” 

“As I’ll ever be, I guess?”

Jeremy made his way to the door, but not before Michael stopped to give him a kiss on the cheek. As his hand slid away from Jeremy’s arm so that the other could go on stage he said: “Break a leg.” 

Sometimes Michael really wished he’d shut his mouth. 

Michael had gotten a lovely first row seat, he was sitting next to Mr. Heere who looked so incredibly proud as he held up his phone to record the scenes. Michael was pretty sure he was tearing up. He understood though, it was nice to see Jer putting himself out there despite being so awkward and usually needing help. And when Jeremy stepped on stage, the second he said his first line it was like all anxiety just washed right out of him. You could literally see Jeremy stepping into a whole new world as this character, he looked so free and ready. Jeremy really was a skilled actor, he needed to give himself more credit. Michael even found himself laughing a few parts, especially when Jeremy got really into it and went overboard with his acting. Somehow though that made it even more real. 

It happened later on in the play. Michael had a very tough time understanding what was going on but Romeo was about to have a knife fight with some dude played by Jake. He remembered this scene well, it took a lot of practice and Jeremy was so so proud of it. They didn’t get knife props sadly, so Jeremy had a plastic butter knife and Jake had an umbrella. They swung at each other left and right, they kicked and grunted, and fell around the stage. They both held angry expressions, but Michael knew from their playful eyes how excited and hyped up on adrenaline they were. It was coming up, the part where Jake shoves Jeremy to the ground and another dude, played by Rich, comes in. Jake grabbed his shoulders and tossed him over, and Jeremy did the fall he practiced so much, the fall where he faced his back to the crowd. 

But he missed the mark, badly. 

Everyone instantly dropped character when Jeremy fell right off the stage, Michael’s heart stopped when he heard his scream and a cracking noise. God it was already replaying in his mind over and over again in sickening detail, the fall, the thud, the scream, the crack. He’d see that for weeks in his nightmares. With cold fear gripping his body Michael couldn’t move, all he could do was yell, “Jeremy!” 

Jake was leaning over the stage to see if the fallen boy was ok. And Michael realized the scariest part about all this. Jeremy wasn’t getting up. He heard Mr. Heere swear beside him. 

Michael didn’t even realize he was still in his seat until he saw Christine jumping off the stage and dropping by Jeremy’s side. He took that as a reality check, and ran over to them. 

Christine had a hand on Jeremy’s back, who was laying on his side. 

“Jeremy?” She asked, "Are you ok?”

Jeremy was clearly far from ok, he was clenching his teeth and hissing out “fuck fuck fuck”. For a second there was worry he didn’t hear Christine, but then he shook his head and grunted “no” from behind grinding teeth. 

Michael felt his heart pound at the way Jeremy was pale and sweating from pain. His eyes were clenched shut, his shoulders shaking and his entire body was tense. 

Christine looked at Mr. Heere, “Can you call for an ambulance?” But he was already there.

Ambulance? Why do they need an ambulance? Sure Jeremy was hurt but it just had to be bad bruising right? Really bad bruising. Jeremy took a shaky deep breath, his pained eyes opened and stared at Michael weakly. His tense and curled up arms were grabbing onto his-

His leg. Oh god his leg. The way it was twisted left a sick taste in Michael’s mouth. Jeremy went to look down at the damage, but Michael stopped him by cupping his chin and tilting it to look at him. 

He smiled awkwardly, knowing he shouldn’t let his panic show. He had to comfort Jeremy right now. “H-hey Jeremy. It’s gonna be ok, alright?” 

“M-Michael fuck…fuck dude this hurts…” the sharp breaths Jeremy were taking concerned him to no end, Michael could only imagine how bad the pain was. 

Michael nodded, watching as Christine rubbed circles into his back. “I know…I know dude but you’ll l be alright.”

“How bad is it?”

“It’s not bad at all, Jeremy. You’re fine.”

Christine was in caretaker mode, mumbling herself all the steps of care she knew that could apply to this situation under her breath. When Jeremy went to move she squeeze his arm and yelled “don’t move it!” 

It was too late though. Jeremy let out a loud excruciating yell, gripping Michael’s arms tightly and digging nails into his hoodie sleeve. Michael didn’t think Jerry could get so pale, his head tilted back as he took heavy breaths through his mouth to ground himself. 

“T-that’s it Jeremy, you’re doing fine, just calm down.” He held Jeremy’s hand, not minding the sharp nails in his palm.

“Fu-fuck Michael I’m…I’m sorry” he laughed a bit, “Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Don’t worry about that right now ok?” 

Mr. Heere came over, the phone still pressed against his ear, “the ambulance is on the way” he said, before giving updates on how Jeremy was doing to the dispatcher. 

“Christine he’s in a lot of pain is there anything we can do?”

“Not really..we shouldn’t move it…I don’t trust us to try anything else but just be here.”

He frowned at that, allowing his hand to run through Jeremy’s hair. Which was now ruined, and after all of Jeremy’s fixing and refixing too. He kissed his forehead, continuing to mumble comforting spiels that came from nothing but the adrenaline rush he was having. 

When the ambulance came he and Mr. Heere sat in the back, watching as they situated the still very pained Jeremy. Whose hand he was still tightly holding. 

Michael bit his lip, not knowing how to help Jeremy. Maybe just do the teenage thing…cope with humor. 

“You know…” he mumbled, as he noticed Jeremy slowly calming down, maybe he was given pain medicine, “When I said break a leg, this wasn’t what I meant” 

Jeremy laughed, tears still in his eyes from when he laid curled up in the floor shaking, “Shut up dude.”


End file.
